


Possession

by arcadian_dream



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Smut, Violence, hp_kinkfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're. So. Fucking. Pathetic. Weasley," Draco spits, fixing Ron with a vicious stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for HP Kinkfest 2010.

"Slap me," Draco hisses through panting breaths. _Slap me_.

"What?" Ron grunts as he slides into Draco.

(In and out. In and out).

_"Slap me."_

Draco is pleading and Ron, his stomach twisting in tingling knots and his cock aching for release, furrows his brow.

Through the sweat falling on his golden lashes he searches Draco's face for some sign that he is kidding; that he's just fucking with Ron's head.

(Again).

He isn't.

"Stop. Talking," Ron says urgently. His thrusts are becoming increasingly sporadic.

(He is close. So close).

His fingers clutch at Draco's hips; the nails digging into the skin, marking Draco with a series of crescent-shaped indentations.

The only proof that this ever happened.

(Temporary).

_"Slap me, Weasley,"_ Draco implores.

(Ron thrusts deep; the sound of his balls smacking against Draco's arse tearing the fog of sex and sweat and Draco's begging into shreds).

"Malfoy," Ron growls.

(Why won't he shut up? Just shut the fuck up, Malfoy. Shutthefuckup shutthefuckup shutthefuckup-)

"You're. So. Fucking. Pathetic. Weasley," Draco spits, fixing Ron with a vicious stare.

Ron clenches his teeth.

(He will not listen. He will not he will not he will not he will will will).

"Fucking pathetic," Draco continues; "Making _love_ to me

Like I'm that

Fucking

Mudblood

Wife

Of yours."

Ron grunts; he shakes his head and he lunges toward Draco's prostrate body on the bed. His face contorts with anger and the myriad freckles that dot his cheeks are swallowed up in the enraged pink flush that rises from his tensing neck and shoulders.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her," Ron breathes as his fist closes around Draco's neck. "Don't you fucking _dare_."

Draco expels a stilted breath. He struggles against Ron's hold, but rolls his hips upward; he smirks.

"That's my boy," he manages to choke out.

Furious, Ron relinquishes his grip on Draco's neck and withdraws his cock from Draco's arse.

"But we were just getting started," Draco whines as he watches Ron scrambling for his trousers.

"I'm not your fucking _boy_," Ron says slowly; enunciating each word clearly, as though by holding it stiff and certain on his tongue he can impart unto those words even the smallest shard of the anger welling inside him.

"Aren't you?" Draco snorts. The derision of his rhetoric hanging in the air between he and Ron, Draco gets to his feet and cuts Ron off at the door. "You're not fucking going _anywhere_," he says.

"Fuck you," Ron says gruffly. He makes to shove Draco out of the way, but Draco does not move.

"Fuck _you_, Weasley," Draco retorts and, thrusting his palms hard and flat against Ron's chest, forces him backwards. "Do you know how fucking hard it is for me to come here? To look myself in the mirror every morning knowing that I've had you inside me; and knowing that I will again. Knowing that I fucking _need_ it."

"Ha!" Ron lets out a laugh, "Who's pathetic now, eh Malfoy?" He tries to round Draco once more, but Draco is too quick for him and, roughly bumping him on the shoulder, he sends Ron stumbling backwards with a force that belies his slight stature.

"But at least I _know_ I'm pathetic, Weasley," Draco says bitterly, "I know I'm a pathetic, slavering mess when it comes to you; and I know that I don't know why. But I know you're not leaving this room until you fuck me so hard it feels like you're going to tear through me and spray your come all over the fucking wall."

As each word tumbles from Draco's lips, Ron feels himself weakening.

(Again again again).

He can feel the throbbing ache in his cock; the swollen head straining painfully against the confines of his pants.

(Fuck fuck fuck).

And, as the thick, undulating muscle of Draco's tongue wraps itself around the word "come," Ron loses control: his vitriolic fury succumbs to his desire and, grabbing Draco's arms roughly, he thrusts him against door.

(Is this what you wanted?)

As he allows his trousers to fall to his ankles, Ron presses Draco's face hard against the timber until he can hear the sharp intake of breath as Draco winces. Spitting into the palm of his hand, Ron parts Draco's arse cheeks and ploughs into him; the rough treatment eliciting a moan that is pain and pleasure; loathing and lust rolled into one.

"Fuck me," Draco breathes against the raw wood grain of the door; his lips and tongue pressed flush to its surface and leaving a trail of saliva with each word that he speaks. "Fuck me, Weasley."

(Hard hard hard).

Despite his doubts; despite the anguished misgivings that beat inside his chest, Ron complies: he fucks Draco until he thinks he might split in two, until he thinks they both will; soon, with a deep shuddering cry that rips through him like a knife through flesh, Ron comes, spilling his semen deep inside Draco and grasping fistfuls of his hair with each climactic thrust.

Ron slips out of Draco. He watches as his come trickles down the inside of his thighs and, as he does, he pulls his head back, hard.

"Now," Ron whispers, laying a fierce bite on Draco's earlobe. "That's my boy."  



End file.
